The Protector
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says
1. In The University

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

Nina is a girl of 5 '2 "tall, is pale white, hazel eyes, thin eyebrows medium brown color, and brown straight hair with bangs medium, and is thin and fragile, is pretty

Nina is a very introverted and shy girl is silent, is quiet, demure and is retracted, is sweet, too innocent, and romance, is curious, is lonely, is not gregarious

Ella come to your university, your things in a box, and her suitcase, and she had a wallet, opened his room and noticed he had a roommate, grab the spare bed, and she pulled his trophies and put science in a wooden rack that was on their side and someone knocked on the door

-Hello you must be my roommate, I'm Jessica Foster- She greets Nina with a smile on his face, and was presented as Jessica Foster and wonder if it was her roommate

-Hello because if I am, I'm Nina Landers, and glad to know Jessica-Nina says very timidly and presented, and is claimed to be his new roommate

Jessica leaves the room, and went to the cefeteria, Nina stayed in room arranging her across the room, pulled his sheets and made the bed, put her teddy bears on one side, and everything was cute, put posters in his side and end, and lay down on his bed thinking, Nina left his room to tour the campus, she wanted to stop being shy with people, would not be asocial, saw the site and liked,and recalled the linear algebra test because she wants to study physics

-Nina here- Jessica says Nina kindly

Nina came and sat next to her new friend, Nina was nervous, many people had never in his life seen so many, but was not living, Nina began writing his test, and was a single linear equation rather long, but she finds it very easy for their power, and smiled to herself, began to solve the equation, and ended, was the first to finish

-Professor I finished the test-Nina tells the teacher with a very shy and soft voice

-Good can come out, and when finished reviewing all the evidence I will warn you-The teacher was very surprised, and said in a friendly manner, and let him leave the room

Nina leaves the room and went to the cafeteria, she was very hungry and could not stand the hunger I felt, went and bought a ham sandwich with jam and mayonnaise, and a latte with chocolate, sat at a table and began to eat the sandwich he bought and Jessica sits beside her

-Hello friend, you look like Flash, write faster, and I'm done-Jessica cheerfully greets Nina and sat next to her and congratulate

-Hi Jessica, if that always told me in school, and took it as a joke, but it does not matter, thanks friend- Nina Jessica greeted dryly, but with a slight tone aamble, and thanked him for the Cards, and commented on some things old schools that Nina was before University

-Well Nina, seriously, that you were bad, well not talk about it then, and no friend, and you can call me Jess if you do not mind- Jessica replied sincerely, and told Her what she thought about it, and said nothing, and she told if she could tell her that nickname

-Ah that good, if they were, well my life is going to change that it is, indeed, you are my friend, and if I'll tell Jess, so it is faster- Nina talk to her and tell her that nickname to accept it, and bit gently his sandwich and sipped his coffee and wiped his mouth with a napkin and yawn a little

They finished eating, and went to see the test results, and they were there, Nina was very nervous and she trembled with anxiety, and saw his name, and pass the test with the highest score, and felt happy, Jessica and step with a normal note, was night, and had a party, and Nina was because Jessica forced her to go, time to socialize, and have more friends

-I'm Nina Landers and I am the new girl- Nina was presented everyone with a voice soft and low, and I was nervous, Jessica forced her to do it, but it has nothing to lose, so she thinks

Everyone saw Nina with surprised face, but did not take into account, and continued on his own, Nina was silent and did not say anything more, and went to sit alone, and under the eye, was sadder than usual, but do not cry, just looked like a depressed, but no one took into account, and saw that everyone played guitar hero, and Jessica was playing and it was thought better than everyone, well that's what Nina hated her friend's new

-Nina Here, let's play two, come do not be shy, really like you won- Jessica kindly says Nina, and the call to play with her, and it was a very competitive

-Okay, I'll go to nurse, and if I will play with you, well let's see who will win this game-Nina says a little more sure of herself, agreed to play with her friend

They began to play guitar hero, Nina was having fun like her friend Jessica, Nina can play that game but she never learned, and I beat her friend Jessica, and a guy like me as playing Nina, the boy approached her to talk, and he wanted to know

-Winning Hello, I'm West Rosen and your-The boy is presented as West Rosen and Nina greeted and asked who she is, he seems to want to know

-Hello You ... I am Nina... Landers-She introduced herself stammering and did very slowly, she is very shy with boys or men

A blond girl, taller than Nina, with dark green eyes and white skin, looked at Nina with hatred, was jealous that West spoke to her, and she does not like that girl, she wants to eliminate, humiliate her in front of all and make her feel inferior, these are the ideas of the blonde girl, Nina stealthily approached and touched his shoulder to Nina, wanted to see who is that girl, Nina turned around, and the girl looked at her, and was very different from her, and wants to humiliate her, because she is not as

-Hey girl, I'm Amber Ricks and you are- Nina greet with a tone of false kindness, and was presented to her as Amber Ricks and asked who she was

-Hello you, ah well, I'm Nina ... Landers- Nina's greeting, and heard his name, and was presented to Amber, and with a faint tone

Amber left the place, now wants to hurt Nina, and not acerce West, Amber said that it is, and it is a lie, nobody owns anybody, and she and her friends are going to humiliate Nina all to see rare and that much hate, that's what she wants, Nina was grabbing some snacks, she grabbed several bread sticks, grapes, some carrot sticks, nachos with melted cheese and a soda, and she went over to a table and sat down to eat what they had seized, and Amber and her friends saw her from a distance, and saw her weird and disgusting, she eats a lot and is not fattening, were jealous of her, will damage

-Nina Landers Hello again, they are my friends Mona and Anna Grant Hale and happy and you will eat all that- Amber again, and again and present Nina greet her friends and showing a fake smile, and said something

-Amber Ricks Hello again, and happy and well, if I'm going to eat everything- Nina says Amber's a bit boring, and I say that is going to eat everything

The girls walked away from the table, and Jessica approached her friend and sat beside her, and looked with hatred for Amber and her friends seem to know,Nina ate a swab edge of your bread, and took some refreshment so that the food is left in the esophagus, and burp a little, but I cover his mouth and did not leave the unpleasant noise, and coughed a little but I cover his mouth again

-Nina watch Amber and her entourage, because they'll make you something wrong, I know them, and they are very bad, they humillaton me in high school and in high school, make them feel really bad new I do not miss anything female friend- Jessica spoke with Nina, and telling him to be careful with Amber and her friends as they are very bad, and commented on her past, she knows very well because they were bad with her in her school

-I know, good is something I will, well I will be careful, I hope not hurt me, because as defend not- Nina says with a melancholy tone and said she could tell

Nina went to the bathroom to shower, and got into the shower and soaped the body, chapo burst in her hair, and took it off, and took off the soap with water, and lay their cream bath for hair, and ended, got out of the shower, dry with a cloth, and dressed, and Amber and her friends were in that place, brush your teeth Nina and left the bathroom and went to the laundry to wash its dirty laundry

-Hello Nina- The three girls said at the same time, with a tone of hatred and a dirty look and Amber went and Mona followed, and Anna just stood watching in disgust Nina

-Hey Nina, your hair has no form, is too smooth, you have curls like us, and hear and using scent, smell farmer, I recommend using very irresisteble Givenchy sure that you do not know- Anna tells Nina, with a bitter and angry, but not aggressive and make fun of it

-Seriously, I know that perfume there and please stop bothering me- Nina told Anna, quietly and without despair and with a tone of weakness, and low head

-Ah that's good that you know, and do not fail to annoy short, and you are pretty, but not fixed, do not use anything, you smell like farming, and hear that West did it for pity, who would talk you to become your friend, and Jessica is like you, and secure your parents sent you away because you do not want and never wanted to, be alone, nobody loves you, no guy would look at you, look at you, you're so poor and lonely and so shy, and not your makeup, and you should do silly and you know what, you're a nerd and unpleasant, and playing stupid games, not even blacks would be fixed on you ugly, you're so awful, you're clumsy and such a good person to know that good people always goes bad - Anna replied to Nina so curious, angry and with a wicked fury

Nina has a face of hatred, was crying, she humbled the lowest and most horrible of humiliation, and went, sat on the court alone, and cried, and Sylar was talking to a girl who was his sister less, and Sylar saw Nina and felt bad, and pushed Anna Nina, Nina went to her room, Anna was walking with a mischievous smile, and smiling from ear to ear, it felt good to annoy Nina, and played a lot of his own hair, And Sylar appears to back Anna and killed

-Grace and as the name of that girl who was crying, you know her true- He tells his sister, he is very interested in Nina

-If you know her, is a nerdy girl, and is called Nina Landers, I am known for her brother and because you want to know- Grace says know and asked why He wanted to know She

-I find it beautiful, and thanks for telling me what it was called her and become her friend and the best, you will- Sylar meets his sister

Nina could not sleep, and left the room to drink water, and saw Sylar and Grace speaking, look at her, she quickly ran to drink water, and she saw the bloodied body of Anna, Nina covered her mouth and went to his room for fear, Nina could not believe what he had seen, Anna was dead, she said because, although Anna has been very cruel to her, she did not want anything bad, and now is dead, and not suicide, it's murder and who killed her


	2. The Death of Anna

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

Nina could not believe it, Anna is dead, bloody and mutilated saw, and gave Nina a mess, blood and gave her dizzy feeling sick, Nina covered her mouth, she thought, this can not happen, lacked breathing, she had never seen a dead person, she ran to her room and quickly got into her bed, grabbed her Ipod, and lit it and began to listen to relaxing music and stayed relaxed and very sleepy

Sunrise, Nina wakes up with a big yawn, and stretched, dressed to go to class, her friend Jessica went to buy a coffee and drink it, Nina went to the bathroom and she brushed her teeth, and were very clean, combed her hair and took a high ponytail, and wiped his face, left the bathroom and saw several people with their hands in their mouths, was the body Anna on a stretcher and put a white cloth over Anna's hand and was out of cloth, Nina had a terrible fear and dread

-Miss you, if you come and tell me if you know the victim, tell Anna Hale, and makes other questions- One of the officers was set at Nina and I call, he wanted to ask some questions to her, the officer was tall, dark blond, white with blue eyes

-If that happens Mr. Officer, if I knew, but we were enemies, we got along very badly Mr. Officer- Nina said properly, but with a timidity in her voice

-well give me your name- the officer asks her

-I'm Nina Landers and you will ask me questions-Nina is presented to the officer, and timidly asked questions

-you were the last to see her alive, and tell me what was going on- the officer asks persuasively

-I believe, but I did not kill her, I was walking and stop me, she offended me in horrible ways that I will not repeat, and made me cry, she was so mean to me, I went to my university stadium, she followed, and I went to bed, she came to the drinking, I could not sleep and went to a drinking caercano, and saw a classmate talking to an unknown man, and then walk and saw the lifeless body of Anna, all bloody and mutilated, I have fear- Nina told the truth, said everything she knew and what she can

-Really and as his classmate called- Official that he believed her, and asked her something

-yes, she is a well known, and her name is Grace Gray- Nina Tells

-Well, I'm Officer James Van Hunterman and if something happens, you can call me the police- the officer introduced himself as James Van Hunterman and told her in a friendly tone

Nina was left speechless, officers went to college, Nina went to the living room and sat next to Jessica, hope the math teacher comes to the classroom and their class, the professor entered, was a young professor , was very white, black hair was short, tall, thin and had green eyes, Professor began looking at new students, and saw much to Nina, she turned to the other side

-Hi students, I'm your math teacher, my name is Tom Ross, write it down on the board if you do not understand- the teacher appears as Tom Ross, and put your name on the board, that some do not understand

The teacher erase the board, and put some math exercises, were like 5 math, Nina scored these exercises, and began to address them, were easy for her, as a breeze, Nina quickly ended, the professor was not surprised, to congratulate her on her, she left the room and went to the cafeteria for lunch, she is very hungry

-Hi Nina, you are very fast, well I can sit with you and look forward to Jessica and eat all three together- Grace gently greets Nina, and she talked to her

-Hi Grace, if I am, and if you can sit here and wait for Jessica- Nina greets her and tells her to sit next to her and began to wait for her friend

Jessica came and sat next to them, and there was silence between them, and they looked at each other, and looked around where they were,and they looked at each other, and looked around where they were, and with an awkward silence, Nina was a little out of sorts, thinking of the death of Anna

-Girls, what if you eat something and talk, I can not stand the silence- Jessica breaks the silence, and said girls, and with a squeaky voice and animated wonder food

-You're right Jessica, let the three, and we eat- Grace replied to Jessica

-What if we eat jam sandwiches with mayonnaise and ham with cheese and a latte with chocolate and chic- Nina says waiting for your reply

-Sure, we eat it, and I'll buy- Jessica says spirited, and offered to buy the food and drink

Jessica went merrily row, and began to wait half a row was huge, but it is something patient and sigh of boredom, and the two girls were very quiet at the table, and Nina felt more peaceful and calm, Grace and scratched his head slightly, and Nina yawn, and was still thinking about the poor Anna, ran with the worst luck of all, the dead

-Grace and who was that man, I saw you talking to him, and who is, tell me true friend- Nina Grace asks seriously

-ah the last night, he's my older brother, I care much since our father died of cancer, and my mother abandoned me, and takes care of me since and said you were very nice- Grace says

-It comes with food and drinks to eat- Jessica interrupts the conversation with food and drink, lively and Jessica said with a smile

The girls began to eat, and food was very tasty, Nina gently bit her his sandwich, and took a sip of his coffee, and he really liked, and they were laughing,these three are best friends now, and finished eating and went quickly to physics classes, it was like 8 in the morning, and that class last long and is the longest of all and then came the embalming of computers and Nina was anxious, came and sat them all three together, and Amber and Mona came and sat behind them to annoy Nina, and Nina felt bad, physics professor entered the room, was an elderly man

-Hi students, I am his physics professor, my name is Blake Hunter, and if they do not understand some exercises, I will give private or group, if applicable- that teacher is present as Hunter Blake, and gentle tone said

Professor scored on the board, some exercises, and commented that they were very long, and some were afraid, but Nina does not scare at all, it was a challenge that was worth solving,spent five hours, and Nina ended, and some had not finished, and the teacher made her leave, Nina came out and sat at a table and she checked your phone, Grace was talking to his brother, and Grace approached the table to where Nina

-Hi Nina, he's my brother Gabriel Gray, and we can sit with you- Grace greets a Nina with paganism, and introduced his older brother, who is Gabriel Gray, or Sylar

-Hello, I'm Nina Landers, umm- She said with nervousness and shyness in her voice, her nervous and shy

-Hello Nice to meet Nina, and you are more beautiful up close- Gabriel greets Nina, and tells her a compliment

Nina was very nervous, and her heart was pounding, never a man said that he had met and she was afraid,Grace and Gabriel stood by Nina, sat down again, Nina was still very nervous, her heart was accelerated, Gabriel realized nervousness of Nina, the the miro, but not told his sister what had noticed, and the you smile at Nina, she lowers the gaze

-My sister told me that you are very smart and very fast typing and everything turns out well, I'm more or less if- Gabriel tells Nina gently

-Ah told you, if I am, and that good, I'll go for the three burgers, wait for me here- Nina says laughing by nerves and went to the line to buy food

Nina turned away from them and now she's in line to buy, and then removing the food and drink, Grace looked at his brother with a look of seriousness, He looked at her and was silent and with a face that happens and you want,Nina was in a row, is very long, and she is not very patient to say, she easily despair, and sigh of tiredness

- Gabe you killed Anna, and did it for something, right brother, I know you can kill- Grace asks dryly to his brother, telling him if he was the murderer of Anna

-If I kill her, and you know why she did mourn Nina, I love that Nina- Gabriel says if I kill the murderer is his, but Nina does not know, he is capable of killing, by Nina, the girl he loves

- I come here with food, I have food for three, and three sodas, eat- Nina arrives, and the two brothers stop talking and politely said Nina

The three began to eat, he saw much to Nina, she was nervous and was about to sweat, he's in love with her, finished eating, Gabriel went and said goodbye to Grace and Nina, the two ran into Jessica, and together they went to the other class, assemble computers and clean inside, Nina was very excited, and wanted to learn,reached the living room, and waited for the teacher, but it took, Amber and Mona came and looked at Nina faced hatred

-you killed Anna, Nina're a killer, you're a stinking garbage, you should kill yourself because no one loves you, your father safe bag outside your house, and your mother killed herself for not loving you, and when you kill all celebrate your death- She blamed Nina, Nina thinks she killed her friend Anna, But Nina is not the murderer, the murderer is Gabriel / Sylar

-But I did not kill her, I'm not a killer to me and respect me and do not say that you do not know anything, so shut your big mouth- Nina defends itself With the True

Amber Nina lunged, and began to beat her, and Nina was bleeding, she was hurt, Amber did not stop, and the teacher came and separated Amber, and Nina ran away crying, and sat on a bench with blood on her face, and not hurt the face,she crying, moaning and sobbing, felt helpless, she can not with that situation, and had no injuries, only blood, Gabriel was still at the university, just watching her sister, and Gabriel looked at Nina and approached her

-Nina're okay, and you're going- Gabriel asked worried

-is that a girl who studies with me, insult me and lunged at me and hit me and hurt me- Nina said with a tone of sadness

-I only see the blood, tell me you're- Gabriel tells Nina

-Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you will not tell anyone- Nina says shyly

-I will not tell anyone, you count on me- Gabriel tells Nina kindly

-I have powers-Nina tells truth

-I think I have them and I also- Gabriel tells

He helped Nina to clean, she looked at him slowly, he smiles, it feels better with it, but not knowing that he killed Anna, approached the Nina, and inteto kiss her, she did not move, but the went away, and Nina felt like a stupid,the almost kiss, but he never did, sure she thinks you do not like him, but it's quite the opposite, he loves her, and wants to protect safe and does not want to hurt

-Nina're okay friend- Jessica came running and tells Nina, with his voice dull

-I'm fine and I have powers- Nina Tells

- heard everything and believe, we have also- Grace And Jessica Tells to Nina


	3. Amber is in danger

estamos en el año 2012, Jade Hammond es una chica de unos 22 años, ella viene de Kansas, Estados Unidos, va a Francia, y va a la Ópera Garnier, ella ama cantar, le gustan mucho las operas, y los musicales, ella se topa con el fantasma de la opera, el la oyo cantar y se enamoro de su voz y de ella despues, una historia llena de amor y de misterio

Amber was walking on campus and she was drunk,Nina walked, because she likes to walk at night for fresh air and ne should think what was happening, and Amber appeared to her, Nina begins to flow, you do not want to bother Amber, Amber wanted to talk to her

-Hey you bitch, you've saved you wanted me, then no, now you humble- Amber pulled Nina's arm and spoke brusquely and with a hangover in his voice

-Amber Leave me alone, do it to humble me- Nina the challenge to Amber

-So let the fun begin seeing you mourn, you hear a strange, you stay single, live with thousands of dogs, and end up crazy, nobody wants you, you will die alone, with no one beside you, you think a guy is fall for you, for sure you have hurt, and tell poor Nina, or maybe wants to hurt-Amber humbled Nina, front of everyone who passed by that place

Nina began to mourn, and ran, and sat on a bench to mourn alone, and Amber laughed at her and mocked her, Grace was with his brother, and saw mourn, Nina covered her face and went from there, and went to his room and fell asleep with tears in her eyes and she was still shaking, Jessica was not in the room

-Hey you, who gave you the right to mourn Nina, for your not saved me, I'll give it a try, if you stop bothering Nina, do not kill you, but if you keep bothering the mercilessly kill you heard me- Gabriel called Amber, she stopped, and Gabriel threatened to kill her, but gave her two options

-If you listen, because you did not send me, but Nina fails to bother, do not kill me- Amber responds coldly, but was scared of the threat, and feared for her, she could die

Gabriel leaves the campus, and ran Amber, Amber had lied, not bothering to stop Nina, she thinks that's not going to kill her, but she does not know him, and mocked Gabriel Amber, she's so stupid she really does not know what's going to die, she knows nothing, Amber went to her room and fell asleep, Gabriel Amber believed the lie, or did not believe it and are testing, now it's the other day and Nina got up and went to breakfast and change

-Hey girl, you think I'll be your friend- Amber Says Amber

-But I do not believe that Amber- Nina says determined

-that good, because at 3 in the afternoon and we will destroy you- Amber informs to Nina

Nina went to the classroom and saw her friends and they sat together, and Amber appears and Mona and sit back for the three friends, are waiting for the computer teacher, and taught them much, Nina was nervous,and was frightened by what Amber told, I was scared of that, sure hit her in horrible ways

-Hi students, I am his computer teacher and teach them all about computer science, and I am the Professor Terrence Halliwell and a pleasure meeting you- The teacher came to the classroom, and greet the students who were in the room, and was presented to them and said in a calm tone

He put a text on the board, all wrote and now finish the class for today, Nina came out and sat down at a table, and Grace and Jessica sat next to Nina in that table, Nina nor looked, felt fearful, and was sad

-Nina please remove that face- Jessica tells Nina, and encourages

-take away that look okay, let's eat- Nina responds accepting

-hey eat a pizza and a soda, and talk a while- Grace tells the two girls and encouraging them to eat something and talk a while

Grace stood in line to buy the pizza and soda, and looked at Jessica and Nina, and Nina was reading a book

-Nina I know you have feelings for Grace's brother- Jessica tells Nina laughing

-Jessica's true, I really like Grace's brother, he has been very nice to me and tried to kiss me, but he was- Nina admits the truth of her feelings towards Gabriel

-Food for the three, and is very delicious to eat, and without worrying about diets- Grace interrupts with food and talk with spirited tone, and brought food and placed it on the table, and threw a joke

They talked, they were eating, had one class today, and already passed the class, they were having fun, and the Amber was seeing them finished lunch and went to eat some chocolate ice cream, and talk a lot, and forget the bad, and it was three in the afternoon, Nina was very scared, and Amber was waiting, and waiting Nina appeared evil

-Nina came, now really- Amber said maliciously, and She will hurt her

Amber tackling and the girl fell to the ground and started beating fiercely, Nina tries to leave her, and could not, Nina ached all, and ran Amber, Jessica and Nina Grace helped her up, Gabriel watched everything, and followed Amber and this turned, and looked at him and Amber was afraid, she was afraid of Gabriel, they had got, now Death will come

-Please do not kill me, it was a mistake forgive me, will not happen again, give me another chance, I will not die, please do not kill me- Amber screamed with fear, knelt on, asking forgiveness, which would not happen again, begging him not to kill

-It's too late, I gave you a chance, and wasted, you're dead, you lied to me, I believed, and begging me not to kill you because, as you kill without mercy as I said, you should not have to mess with Nina- Gabriel said angrily and shouted Amber terrifying voice, he will kill her

-Because you defend her, she's a damn- Amber asks confused and Nina mocked and for the last time

-I love Nina, and you dare to insult her, I'll kill you now really, really your blood running down your face and you can not save your death- Gabriel became more aggressive, he said that he loved Nina, and now Amber will kill without mercy and without remorse

He grabbed her by the neck with his right hand, she tried to pull away, but could not he is stronger than her, and I cut the front of Amber, she saw blood running down his face, and strangled her with strength and died, He let Amber and she fell dead, and his eyes were opened, the did not bother to close them, Nina was walking through these places, and Nina ran quickly Gabriel and Gabriel came Haiba gone and she saw dead Amber

-It can not be, oh my god, is dead, who did- Nina saw that and cry, and said things softly and covered her mouth and she called Officer James Van Hunterman

-Nina happened, I came as fast as I could, oh my god-James says Stunned

-I found her dead, and I have fear-Nina replied the officer

They took the body to the morgue Amber, mounted it on the table and covered it with a cloth, and Nina trembled in fear, and very afraid,The officer James Van Hunterman, hug Nina, Nina enia very afraid, Grace and Jessica appeared and saw the scene and wondering who died now

-Who died now, Mr. Official- Grace Asks officer

-Amber- The Mr. Official tells to Grace

Jessica and Grace looked at each other, they could not believe it, but it's true, Nina went to his room and ran, began to mourn, she thinks this damn, she wanted to be alone, she locked herself in her room, and began to mourn, weep and move, she covered her face with her arms, she was cursed, that's what she thought

-Nina Open to me, I am Gabriel-Gabriel asked Her to open, She opened the door and she had her eyeliner blasting on her face

-Are you doing here- Nina Said Hungry

-I can go, I want to talk to you- Gabriel tries to convince her

-If you can spend, you can just right now, passes- Nina Tells to Gabriel

He entered her room, she closed the door, he stroked her face, she closed her eyes, was a little more quiet, he kissed her on the lips, she was separated from him, and under the eye

-really are in love with me, tell me the truth, you love me Gabriel- Nina responds incredulously, do not believe that

-if I'm in love with you, I love you Nina, it's true, I'm not lying- Nina Gabriel confesses that he loves her, he stroked her hair

-I believe you, but let me think and assimilate this, you know I need space and give it to me- Nina replied that he believed, but he needed to think about this and take it in, she felt out of place, and needs space

-Nina understand you, I'll let you think about it, I'll wait for you- Gabriel understood and left the girl's room, and smiled at Nina

Nina sighed, she did feel something, but she had feelings for West, and she slipped and fell in the door sitting, and she dried his sweaty forehead, and remained there sitting facing forward, only to front, she did not know what to do and what he would think, now you'll do it, she took a deep breath, she decided to speak out West, she found him and approached him, and he turned and smiled at her

-Hi Nina, the first time I see you near me, and it's great, you're cute- West is surprised, and said with a pleasant tone and said a compliment

-Hello ... West, Em, how are you, and thanks for the compliment- Nina says they joined a little, and greets

-Well and you, do not get nervous, I'm not going to eat you, and anything cute- He replied with a friendly tone that inspired confidence and winked

-that good this well, and I was not going to eat me, you would not do that, and I'm fine- Nina responds more sure of herself, and under the eye a little


	4. Halloween Party

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

Step one month after Amber's death at the hands of Gabriel Gray, now there will be a Halloween party, and take vengeance on Mona Nina, Nina because she believes killed her two friends, first joke will make heavier, Nina may avoid, was Halloween, and Nina was looking costumes for the big party, without thinking about that joke, and Nina is very happy because he is going to party

-Girls who think this costume, this well or look for another more- Nina asks her friends about what she's wearing

-that looks good on you, the costume is right, you look good-Jessica flatters her friend, is approved by She

-you looks great, that's the costume you were looking for friend- Grace tells her friend that fits very well with an upbeat tone

This determined, she bought that costume, now her friends seek their own, all three are very happy for the festival of Halloween, even her two friends decided qe are not purchased for party costume, Nina is very tired of many laps, and reached the last costume shop that had, Nina hopes that the two of them decide, was a big tent, there were all sorts of disguises, had pretty ugly and had a large variety, and finally, they got the perfect costume, and now lso bought and went to college

-These costumes are the best, get dressed and go to that party and lots of fun- Grace says cheerfully and partying

The three girls were arranged, and were beautiful, and their costumes, and left the room and went to the party with a smile, all welcome mriaron faced, Mona smiles slyly, now his plan is ongoing, Nina had a bad feeling, but did not leave the party, knows that something bad will happen, she felt a strange fear, but she did not show what she felt, was approaching the party and sat in a cabinet, she was very nervous and she took some punch to calm

-Hi Nina, you are very beautiful, and you want to talk with you and so quietly- Ryan greets Nina, and says that these beautiful seductive tone

-Hi Ryan, Em, thanks and good if, let's talk- Nina greets him shyly, and agree to talk to Ryan, not sure that's the joke

they began to speak, as the girl was more popular among boys, and looked at a lot

-Nina can you tell me what you feel about my, pretty- Ryan told heard something rustling tone, and asked

-Well Ryan, well, you strike me as sexy, and I feel an attraction to you, and your feelings for my- Nina took courage, and she told him what she felt for the first time and says what he feels

-lol, you give me nice laugh, you and I do not think so, you are so deluded and stupid, you think I'll be your sweetheart, get off of that cloud as ridiculous, you're horrible, if you're the only woman in the world, I I would kill myself before anything in your life, I prefer to eat fried grasshoppers out with you, and take this, I feel nothing for you, just hurts- Ryan mocked her, and insult so horrible, and everyone looked ugly, but then mocked her, he gave her punch in the face

-you are a damn, I hope you die, Feck, you heard me, go to hell, you're so bad and you think you are handsome, you are a gay-Nina said crying tears of rage and pain, she cursed him and she wants to die or rot, or that go to hell and insult, felt his face full of punch and went crying

Everyone laughed at her, she could not stand it, everyone was pointing, and treated her like a fool, her friends had a sad face, if they want them, Nina left the party and went to the bathroom, I go into a cubicle and she began to mourn and saw one that was a man, she realized for shoes

-whoever it is, leave me alone, get out of here, I want to be alone- Nina desperate cry, and the man left, she was still crying

-hey you, trashy blonde- Gabriel says angry

-ah you are the brother of Grace, right, of course if you are, you want your- Ryan recognized him and asked what he wanted this man

-Nina hurt because that way, she does not deserve such treatment or whatever you did you, you did mourn, you are so stupid and idiotic- Gabriel blame him for what he did to nina

-now you are his protector, that stupid, ugly girl, thought that you liked the most beautiful, she's just a girl and deluded moron so sweet and cloying and I know she makes me sick- Ryan tells annoying tone and insult to Nina, because that was a bad choice

-seriously, as if I am the protector of her, and insulted, now that I can really do to you, I will kill you- Gabriel said angrily and threatened

-I know, you like her, you're so funny, please do not kill me Gabriel, I promise I will not bother to Nina, no longer speak, I will leave in peace, but do not go to kill me, please do not- Ryan said laughing, and laughed at Nina, but that was a bad idea, now frightened, now may be an end, Gabriel begged not to kill him, was shot down and cried for mercy

-Well, men do not give second chances, you're finished, and now I will kill you, you can not save, and I love Nina, from the first day I saw her, and you're an embarrassment to me, bye Ryan greets Anna and Amber from me- Gabriel was angry, and had a murderous rage, spoke very angry and laughed at Ryan, he did not care, that Ryan imploring him, he just killed him without hesitation for it man, cut his throat with Ryan, and he died instantly, Gabriel went quickly through the darkness

Nina was walking and saw the lifeless body of Ryan, and was cut in the neck, Nina covered her mouth, three deaths have occurred, and Mona approached her, and saw Ryan Dead, and Mona was crying, she loved him, she saw Mona mourn, she has never seen mourn

-You killed him, I'll kill you now, not saved my- Blame her Mona, Mona now went crazy and unstable, going to kill Nina, Mona I throw a rock in the head and Nina, Nina fainted on the floor

-Hey you crazy bitch, Nina will not kill you, I'll kill you bitch, you're not like Nina, you're just a spoiled brat and much disgust and give- Gabriel saw her and offended Mona, and will kill you, not wanting anyone to hurt him Nina

-You think I'm gonna let you kill because you can not kill me, it's just a damn Nina, born evil- Mona crazed voice said, is Mona disorder

Mona toppled to the ground, she fell on her back, he took the knife to her, and stabbed Mona with violence and anger, and this was almost dead, and stabbed him in the eye, and put out the eyes , and returned to stab and Mona died violently and wild, Gabriel ran, before waking Nina, Nina wakes up and she got up and saw the body of Mona, eyeless and without life, Nina felt terrified, and ran and called the officer Van Hunterman

-That happened Nina, you're okay, you're shivering, and you step in the front- Officer Van Hunterman cares for her and asks what's going on

-Ryan died, and I found him dead, and appeared Mona, she tried to kill me, and I threw a stone, and I fainted, and when I awoke, I found her dead, eyeless, and I have a lot of fear- Nina says very scared, the officer's embrace, she felt very safe with him, and she cried in terror

took the bodies of Ryan and Mona, two dead in one night, are now on the trail of a murderer, and they do not know which is Gabriel Gray, and Grace is the only one who knows, but does not say for fear to kill her, Nina became depressed over the deaths, he locked himself in his room, suspedieron classes for those murders, and Nina will not come out, not to do anything, and her friends want to encourage her to come out for at least a while

-Nina and do not feel bad, it's not your fault they died four, let's go to the movies three and see a comedy movie, and let the face of bitterness- Jessica said with a calm voice, tells him not to feel bad, she is not to blame for that and wants to cheer

-Jessica is right, and we go out to see a movie you say friend, and no longer depressed- Grace agrees with Jessica, and wants to help his friend

-True girls are right, well let's see the movie, and so fails to see me, happy- Nina relented and agreed to go to the movies with her best friends, wants to move

The three settled and left the room, and went straight to the movies, a little girl smiled, and went to see a funny movie, laughter cure everything, went to the movies, then Grace receives a text message from his brother, and she excuse to go to the bathroom

-Now that you Gabriel, I can not stand to kill more people, do not want that, I get out, and will not help you with your plan, and I will not say that you are the murderer- Grace lied, she went to the bathroom, and he was with his brother, and said he did not agree with, she said in a tone of weariness and anger

-I want you to help me more, I do not know what you do not like, just to protect Nina, the girl I love, well you're out, and how good you will not say, and if you separate it from me, I'll kill you, and if you I can say hurt- Gabriel said calmly, and said what he thought, he was angry with her, is the first time the so angry with her sister, and now he can kill her, he is able to kill his own sister, and is fully impaired

Grace ran terrified, afraid of his brother, wants to tell someone, was now breathing hard, but can not be Nina, can not tell her, Grace was alone, she came to the theater, and sat where she was going, she was very busy at the time, could not be quiet, I finish the movie, and went to college, Grace pulled the arm of Jessica, she will tell her, and she's not a gossip

-Grace happens to you, because you're so busy, tell me what's wrong with you, do not lie- Jessica asks her friend, she noticed that she was very upset, and said with a serious tone

-Okay, I'm going to say, and swears he will not tell Nina, my brother is a murderer, he does it because he is in love with Nina, and if you say or do you have another boyfriend, he will kill me without piety- Grace she tells Jessica, and she was still very frightened and agitated

-Well, I think, I will not tell Nina, your accounts with me at all, but you have to tell her, but still not the time, and we must be careful and take care of her and she must have another boyfriend- She believed her friend, and now Nina must care a lot, and he said a few things seriously, and hugged her friend


	5. Nina's first love

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

Nina prepares for his first date with the cutest boy named Chris Sullivan, she got stuck blue trousers, and wore a deep purple shirt very smooth, put on boots, black heels, a jacket black leather and a collar, put some rings, put on makeup and gently undid her hair, was very beautiful, and she had a great feeling, and placed perfume, and she was ready, she put a gloss on her lips, and she looked in the mirror, and she was perfect, and left his room and Chris was waiting

-Wow Nina, you are very beautiful, we eat pizza and some ice cream- Chris was surprised and pleased, he told a compliment, he felt attracted to her

-Thanks Chris for telling me I'm beautiful, if we then to eat Pizza and Ice Cream- Nina said with a shy tone, she put a hair behind her ear, she always does it for nerves

They were talking on the Campus, and grabbed her hands to Nina, and she was allowed to hold hands, she was very nervous, his heart pounding, was so perfect, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back, but it was a shy smile, came to bowl, and will play, Nina felt anxious, she never played bowling and playing lousy, then Nina helped Chris to play, they were so close, and Gabriel was by bowling and saw Nina with Chris , he did not feel anything at the moment, and throw a chuza, and Chris and Chris hug kiss on the lips gently, Nina did not pull away, and Gabriel felt enormous jealousy

-How dare you, that asshole kissing my girl, that's going to die, she is mine- Gabriel told himself very angry, he felt like the separate, and Nina to be, but he calmed down and went the other way, does not support the view that+

-Nina, you want to be my girlfriend, just answer, yes or no- Chris asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend

-Seriously, if I agree to be your girlfriend-She was hesitating for a moment, but she understood and agree to be the girlfriend of Chris

He smiled with happiness, he kissed her again so sweet and romantic, she was very happy, she has her first boyfriend, and she had her first kiss, Gabriel was furious, he put a fist, shaking with rage, was angry, that idiot gets his girl, he does not allow, She and Chris were eating pizza, and Nina laughed, Gabriel was suffering to see them, Nina finished her appointment and went to tell her friends, and she feels renewed and different

-Girls, Chris kissed me, and we are a Couple, it was great is my first boyfriend- Nina said very lively and happy, and he looked up through the pores

-It's great friend, good luck and be careful- Jessica is happy and hugs her friend, and she tells her to be careful

-are hiding something from me, and I know, tell me the truth, go go girls- Nina realized that you are lying and want to know the truth and she said with a serious tone

-here goes, my brother is the murderer, he killed them because he loves you, he does it to protect you, it told me, and now you can kill Chris, because this tracks it to see you how are you, he has problems- Grace broke the silence and told the whole truth

-Oh no, I'll get to Chris, I will not let you kill him, but agrees to be with Gabriel- Nina said gloomily and determined

-Nina Do not, if you do not let you go on, I'm serious- Grace tries to stop her, but could not scream as she could, and she did not hear

Nina was determined, she also had feelings for Gabriel, and it was to avoid a disaster, she did not want to see Chris died, Grace then followed her so stealthy to not see her, and save her friend from the clutches of his brother, Nina saw Chris Fighting with Gabriel, she appears, and they stop seeing her

-Gabriel did not kill Chris, please do not hurt, you're the murderer- Nina says with faint tone

-Who told you I did not want you to know- Gabriel Said Sad

-Grace told me, but you should not have, if you had told me before killing them, I gladly accept, but killed-Nina Said

and Grace appeared, Gabriel left to go to Chris, and he stabbed Grace, Nina attempt to save her, but Gabriel grabbed Nina's waist, she cried, she was afraid, try to kiss her, she hit him, and he fainted , and Nina took Grace to the nearest hospital

-Please help me, my friend is hurt and if they do nothing it will die- Nina tells a paramedic, who was hanging around there

-yes, I will press the wound that happened to her- the paramedic tells Nina

-well you keep the secret, she was stabbed by his brother, who is Gabriel Gray, I have powers- she said

-I believe you, I also I have powers, and his brother is Sylar, and you know as I'm Peter Petrelli, and you are- Peter said earnestly

-that good, he loved me, and killed several that have hurt me, and that murderer is Sylar, oh no, and she told me the truth, and stabbed her, I'm Nina Landers- Nina told the truth

-you must take care of it, and I will not let Gabriel touches, well you should go now- Peter tells Nina, she runs

Nina achievement go and get your college, Peter was on duty, and watched Grace, but gave a terrible dream, and he was very sleepy, Gabriel entered the room where Grace was, she woke up and saw him, and she looked terrified, on the face looked psychotic and leering, will kill her, grab a pillow, She was terrified, he closed the door with certain

-Brother Please do not kill me, if you kill me, Nina is not going to love, you do not know what you do, do not, do not kill me, you're my family, and you do not kill your family- Grace tries to reason with her brother, she screamed in fear

-Grace, Grace, Grace, you look so weak and insignificant, asking me for mercy, you're so stupid, just let me live that I love, that is Nina, now you will die- Gabriel did not reason, and became unstable and dangerous, is now going to kill her, he put a pillow on her face, she tried to take it away, she could not, the choke on the pillow, kill, and he closed his eyes sister and went

Peter woke up and went to check on her Grace, he thought she was alive, but no, he saw he was not breathing and his heart did not beat, was dead, for respiratory arrest, Peter was angry, was Sylar, put something in their water and were sleeping pills, and Gabriel went looking for Nina

-Nina, this one for me, do not run away I will not hurt you, have no fear, accept your truth- Gabriel met Nina, and now let her go

-Gabriel because you do this, if I have scared you, but you will not hurt me, but I'm afraid your personality, be who you are, you're Sylar- Nina was scared, so scared he said, and told him she knew who was

-Who told you I am Sylar, tell me truly beautiful- Gabriel was angry, but the anger calm, low voice

-Peter told me- Nina said fearful

Gabriel went alone, and left free to Nina, Nina felt a little relieved, but she was afraid


	6. Nina knew that Grace was killed

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

Nina went to the hospital to visit Grace, Nina does not know that Grace is dead, she entered the hospital and approached the front desk of the hospital, she looked with a tired look, Nina was very tired, but had to wait for the receptionist to be free, to request a visit to her friend, she yawned a little, and she ran a hand through his eyes

-Nina want you to see something, it's horrible and I need you to see it and you know it- Peter sees Nina, and says something serious tone

-Peter, if that thing is, and because we went to the morgue, which passes- Nina says scary tone in his voice

and Nina saw the lifeless body of Grace, she whimpered and sobbed, Nina was scared too, Officer Van Hunterman came to the morgue, Peter opened the door, he saw Nina James with a serious look

-What happened Peter, tell me the truth, how he died, she survived the stab of his brother- Nina says in disbelief, she wants to know the truth

-She died of respiratory arrest, I was watching it, have a coffee, but Sylar put something in my coffee and went to sleep, and I think the drowning out the pillow and she died- Peter tells the whole truth but with sadness and impotence

-Gabriel Gray is the murderer, I'll arrest that Gabriel, not escape his punishment- James said annoyed, Gabriel wants to see behind bars

Nina fled the morgue and went looking for Gabriel and tell her what she thought, Nina does not want anyone else to die, she still feels her feelings for him and wants him to change for her, Nina is the only one that can change, Nina went to where Gabriel lives, she was alone, she is determined to be with him, does not care if he's a murderer, she loves him

-Hi Gabriel, I want to talk to you, I can go to your house- Gabriel greets Nina, and she tells him if he can talk to, and if she can pass

-Hi Nina, if you can, and if you enter my house- Gabriel greets Nina wistfully

-Gabriel, James Van Hunterman Officer, will get you to put you in jail, and I do not want to see you in jail, and I'll tell you what I thought- Gabriel warns Nina, and she does not want to see him in jail, she stroked his cheek to Gabriel

-Tell me what you thought, what I told you, Nina want to tell me- Gabriel asks Nina

-I like you a lot, and I want to be something in your life, what if we run the two, and thanks for protecting me, and I have not scared of you- Nina tells the truth to Gabriel, she's not afraid to Him

-seriously, Nina make me happier if the two flee, and that's with your university, let- Gabriel says happy

-If Gabriel, will do tomorrow at 11 PM, and I do not care what I say, and I'll leave everything for you, you were there for me- Nina says lively and happy

-that, if we will, you're the one who thinks that, if you love me, I too will leave everything for you, I love you Nina- He says very happy and excited, and says all, Nina stroked her cheek, and he kissed her passionately on the lips, she let herself be kissed by him, he was very happy

Nina ran to his university with a big smile, and prepare for sleep, Chris interrupted, he followed, he stopped her, ellla looked at him with a bored face, and she yawned a little, and she looked at his fingernails, seeing if they were dirty, He kissed her on the mouth romantically, she left and slapped him, he looked at her confunsion, does not understand why Nina gave him a slap

-Because you slapped me, we are engaged, your feelings for that Gabriel- Chris was hurt by it, and asked if she had feelings for Gabriel

-I feel nothing for you, finish, and if I feel something for Gabriel, I love him- Nina says she broke up with him screaming and she felt free

Then he felt angry and Nina lie down, she fell on her back, the amount is over, try to kiss her, she tried separse of him, but he is stronger than her, kiss her, she bit her lip on to defend, Jessica seems, and looks, Jessica hits Chris in the head with a hardcover book, and fainted, and she got up to Nina

-Jessica Thank God saved me, Thanks friend, I thought I was going to spend the ugly, you're my hero- Nina says happy

-You Are Welcome, and what happened to Grace, is safe or not- Jessica responds, and ask for Grace

-She died of respiratory arrest, so they said- Nina confirms with a sad voice

Jessica sob, her friend came over and hugged her and cried together, Nina could not tell the truth, that he midwifery soul, Nina lied, she could not let Gabriel in jail, is the first time Nina lies, and feels a little guilty, but not quite, Jessica went to a bar, and left alone in the room Nina and Nina fell asleep in his bed, was a little depressed, but not both, Nina felt that Jessica is in danger, and goes looking for her, she will go wrong and Nina can not let it go

-Chris, you will be hurt her, do not let- Nina says angry

-Nina stop, I will, I will save your friend, I mean a lot to you, I do it for you honey- Gabriel stops, and is going to save Jessica, Nina can switch to Gabriel

And Chris was beating Jessica, Gabriel crept on, and beat him, and Jessica runs and hugs her friend, Jessica was injured, and she was crying inconsolably, Gabriel stops and leaves Chris lying on the ground, quiet still alive, The two friends go to sleep, and lie down in their beds and slept deeply, and it's up Dawn math classes with that professor

-Hey guys, we have exponential equations with several unknowns- Math professor tells his students, Him observes to Nina, she feels very uncomfortable

She scored these exercises in your notebook, and began to address them, were easy, she finished, and the bell rang, and Nina was the one that took more, the teacher's name, Nina felt nervous and embarrassed, and had some tests of Nina, who was going to deliver, and his highest step, the not surprised by that, and Nina looks so strange

-Nina're very intelligent, and beautiful- The teacher's flattered, but you'll want that teacher to her

-Thanks, but I have a boyfriend- Nina Tells

-I do not care, you'll be mine by force- The professor says annoying, and grabs her hair

-Let go disgusting pervert, help, help please, do not touch me, help, I am yours, let me- Nina says crying and screaming, she is very afraid of him, she screamed but no one came to save

Then Gabriel breaks the lock with a kick or open the door, and saves his girlfriend, she hugged him, she had her face buried in Gabriel's chest, she cried, and Nina was separated from her boyfriend, Gabriel will now hit to him, he should not touch Nina

-Hey you pig, you do not touch my girlfriend, you pay, I do not care who you are or who you are, you must respect women- Gabriel says upset, and with a violent rage, began to beat, and the teacher fainting, grabbed Nina and went, he made it out of that room, kissed the forehead of the Nina, and the hug


	7. The supposed death of Gabriel

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

Nina approached a table for lunch, and Jessica comes over and sits next to her at the table, Nina nodded, Nina checked your cell, and Jessica look that Chris was all beaten, and she laughed a bit of it, Nina nor unemployment Chris, nor saw, Nina yawn a little and she squeezed her eyes were half red from mourn

-Nina, Gabriel is not as bad as they say, saved my life for you, the love he feels for you what changes, and makes good- Jessica says

-I know, I love him a lot, protecting me, and although there was a murderer, he still has positive feelings towards people- Nina says excited, they finished eating, Gabriel appears and calls Nina, she runs to him, the hugs and kisses, she smiles at him, and her heart races and she was happy with Him

-Nina plans change, come to my house now, looking your stuff, we'll leave at 3 PM, so it's faster, and I want you to be with me Nina- Gabriel tells her categorical tone

-Well, I'll go now and look for my stuff, and I'm home now, and we escaped to anywhere, and I want to kiss you and be with you- Nina Tells

Nina runs away to his room, grabbed his all his clothes, his things, everything picked up, and rushed out of his room, Gabriel gave copies of the keys to his house, and went to the house of Gabriel, and came she opened the door, and she locked herself and she began to wait

-arrives, good thing you're here love, leave everything behind and live alone together forever- Gabriel came and hugged Nina, and romantically kiss her on the lips of her and talk to her cheerfully

He grabbed her hand, and went down to eat a restaurant near each of the, two of them were holding hands, she was happy, so was he, was snetaron at a table, and were too much, you Nina rubbed her hands, she blushed, they were in love, People looked on with hatred, and others viewed them with kindness, and others saw them as rare, but not lovers were ignoring these people, they kept eating

-Back to home Honey- Gabriel tells Nina with love

-Yeah right love, go home, you have your good and suitcase ready for the 3 PM, remember sweetie- Nina replied sweetly, and holds her hands to her, and they go home

The two arrived at the house, he packed his things, she looked at him curiously, the term, and sat beside her, stroking her hair to Nina, she put her head on his shoulder, she never felt this way about anyone, she now feels for Him, She closed her eyes, and she smiled slightly, and fell asleep, gently laid her down on her bed, she had not slept well, he rose slowly from where he sat, even Nina was still asleep, he felt so happy, The clock struck three o'clock, child awoke and grabbed his suitcase, and Gabriel hold of him, and left the house, turned on his car, put his suitcases Nina, and she sat in the seat of co pilot

-Now we will be happy, the two forever, I love you Nina- Gabriel says excited and love

-I know, sweetie, I know you will be happy, the two forever, eternity together, And I love you too you Gabriel- Nina says quietly and happy

But their happiness is jeopardized, detenieron cops pulled the car and Gabriel, and one of the cops pulled Nina and took her along with him, Gabriel put his hands on his head, Nina saw everything with pain, we were hurting her boyfriend, she sobbed

-You're under arrest Gabriel Gray-An officer said screaming and was pointing a gun at his head, And Gabriel remained handcuffed and sadly saw Nina

Officer Van Hunterma exited the car, and several policemen were pointing to Gabriel, Nina was crying, she was very ill, and Gabriel was shot, the shot fell on the floor, finished shooting, she ran to where Gabriel was thrown, she cried and grabbed her face, she cried inconsolably, tried to separate her from him, but could not

-No, because they did not die Gabriel, do not leave me here alone, do not go, stay with me, fight- Nina says crying and screaming, yell at the officers, and was given to Gabriel in his arms, he died in the arms of her, she cried

a coroner amount Gabriel's body, Nina was upset with the officers, she looked at them with a glare, but they did nothing and went to your college campus, ruined her life, she reached her room, had a stern gaze, not smiling, not crying, Jessica encouraged her a bit, she began to smile a little, but she was still upset, buried Gabriel and Nina was the life of Nina change too, but she must go on, there are other guys, just a phase, she'll be fine

two months later

It's been two months, and all move on, two months after the supposed death of Gabriel / Sylar, Nina has a boyfriend she loves him but not both, even she thinks Gabriel, she misses him a lot, but she does not see again, so she thinks good, but look, Now Jessica is dating West Rosen, are happy, James Van Hunterman this pro repented what he did, Nina forgive him, she should not hold grudges

In The Cementery


	8. 2 months after

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

in a cemetery at night, land came a hand, and Gabriel left his grave, he's alive, and took a breath, went home, and balo and changed clothes, went looking for Nina, and she was kissing a boy, he was jealous, and Jessica was behind him, inversion, and Jessica gasped and froze, she could not believe what he was seeing, he is alive, Nina felt something

-As you're alive, tell me, and not meddle relationship between Nina, she cried for you, as one month, she still thinks of you- Jessica says surprised, but in a whisper screaming

-I was always active, but was again neutralized buried, I will not, she should do, but will protect her, she will not know I'm alive, not yet, seriously, I love her- Gabriel says sadly, can not be with Nina, can not hug or kiss, can not touch it, he wants to be with her

Jessica went to see her boyfriend, Gabriel went home, Nina no longer felt the same about her current boyfriend, she wants to complete you, they are very different, She ended up with her boyfriend, and he was usually, and a girl was watching her, and that girl had a look of hatred and resentment, and approached her, as silent shadow, that girl had a knife in his hand, Nina realized and turned and knocked the girl to the ground

-who are you- Nina asks the girl

-I'm Lana Hale, the younger sister of Anna Hale, now you will die- the girl appeared as Lana Hale's sister, Anna, and this girl got up and lie to Nina, Nina fainted in the grass

Lana smiles, she thinks it is easier to kill, per a hooded man standing behind her, the beating to Lana, she fainted, the man took off his hood and was Gabriel, the charge as Nina Bridal, and took to her room, and laid her gently, kissed her on the mouth so sweet and left that place, Lana wakes up lying on the floor, and very painful, and very confused, Nina woke up confused, felt his lips wet and the touch

-Classes to Nina, remember- Jessica Tells Nina

-Hello you, if there is truth, I forgot, if no classes today, and we will listarnos and we all classes today- Nina salutes Jessica bitterness, and she was a little forgetful, and told her friend laughing

The two girls went on to list, and began to arrange for school today, they looked in the mirror, and Nina got black eyeliner on his eyes, and I am pretty, they put makeup, but simply and without exaggeration, and sprayed them all over her body scent, to smell nice, and they two were very beautiful

They two go to the salon, there will be a new teacher, they sat together, Waiting for them were made, and the teacher came, was a man of 45 years well kept, He was 6 'tall and was thin, Hi is skinned brunette, short brown hair and gray eyes, had a wedding ring, he is married, he looked at all his class, Nina yawn a little

-Hello my students, I am the new math teacher, and I my name is Dylan Smith, and I am a great teacher- The new teacher greets all new students, and that teacher is presented to them as Dylan Smith, tells the courageous and reassuring tone

he put some mathematical operations on the board, and all recorded with attention, and it scored Nina, and began to solve very easily, and without any fear, Nina went ahead, Nina ended quickly and easily these mathematical exercises, and went straight to the cafeteria, and sat at a table and review all your cell

-Hello Friend, I will sit beside you Nina, and asked for something to eat two, and talk a while- Jessica cheerfully greets her and talk to her in a calm voice

-Hi Jessica, if you can sit friend and ask pastries with cheese and ham, and a Latte, Mocha and Chocolate- Nina greets her with encouragement, and responded to it with a lively and cheerful voice

They both got up from the table and went to buy food, and had a long tail and Nina sigh of weariness and impatience, and finally bought the food and went straight to the table to taste their food, started eating but a very handsome boy appears, was white, with blue eyes, pale skin, short hair black and 5 '9 "tall, was thin

-Hi Nina, you look very beautiful today- That boy said in a friendly tone

-Hi Sam, thanks for that, and how are you- Nina tells Sam, sounding shy

-I am very well and you, How about if the two went out tonight to drink up some drinks, do you think Nina, accept or reject- Sam makes an invitation To Nina

- Good for you, I'm great, and if you accept the quote for drinking-Nina says laughs

the left, and the two friends looked at each other, and eat again, Nina bit a piece of cake gently and with hunger, and she took a sip of his coffee with elegance and grace, Jessica looked at her for a while, they had finished eating, and they went to computer classes, and Nina was very excited about the class and by appointment

-Girls arrive a little late, but no matter girls-That computer teacher says with a serious tone and then mockingly

The professor looked at them funny face, the two friends were greatly distressed, but they happened and she sat together, I was writing some texts to investigate for the next class, luckily they did not come so late to class, Jessica squeezed her eyes, she has red and ardian them much, she has pink eye, and she went straight to the infirmary, and Nina was over, and went to lunch, Nina went to eat, a small pizza for herself and a can of soda, and went to buy food, and gave it asked, she began to eat

Hours passed, and Nina was dressed, put on a light cream colored shirt, put on a black skirt, and put ua black leather jacket and boots, black heels, and put on makeup very pretty, and went to the bar

-Nina beautiful these, these radiant, let's dance- Sam says very surprised and flattered to Nina

-Hi Sam, thanks for telling me that, and if clear, let's dance- Nina tells Sam very timidly, and went dancing

Sam and Nina danced for hours, and he took a few drinks and sat in a cabinet far from people, drank and then she began to see blurry, and touched her and kissed her, she tried to take it off off, But she could not y against him, he was stronger than she

-Sam please, let me, let me go, I do not, somebody help me, please do not-Nina says crying and screaming, did not like that feeling

-Silence, shut up, I will not, shh, you want it I know, like Nina, uh, hurt less if you do not move beautiful- Sam said and stroked her under his shirt, she was still crying, Nina did not look fuzzy, now looked very good, the hooded man, Sam grabbed his shirt and hit him, Sam ran, the stranger he extended his hand to Nina, and she grabbed

-do not go, please save me, please tell me who you are, I know who my savior-Nina tells the unknown man

He stopped and slowly approached her, but stared at her, he heard what she said


	9. She saw his Savior was Sylar

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

that man, in front of her, slowly took off the hood, and was Sylar, Nina saw him and opened her mouth, and she passed out, the the shortcut before she hit the ground, he took her to his house to wake, Gently lay the bed, caresses it with love and care, she moved abrutapmente, he touched her, she had a nightmare, She woke up with tears of fear in her eyes

-had a bad dream quiet dear, step, do not happen again, you're with me- Sylar says soothingly

-I thought you died, now you're alive, and we can be together- Nina says normally base and speaks with a gentle tone, she got up and approached him, she put her head on his chest, hugging him she stayed, and she closed her eyes

-I did not die, and I live here, and love you, and I will not let you go, you and me forever, now nothing can separate us- Sylar said happy and calm, and accept the embrace of Nina, they were very quiet together and closed his eyes too, and stroked his head fondly and love Nina

-Nina Listen, grab all your stuff to go today or tomorrow, I want you by my side forever Nina, I want you in my arms Nina- Sylar tells Nina sweet and romantic tone

-Love Okay, I'm listening to you, and if I will, we will be the two of us forever, and would be happy to be with you forever, and would be very comfortable and happy in your arms, I love you Sylar- Nina nodded, she accepted what he told her, she replied very happy, with a faint voice and excited

Nina said goodbye to her boyfriend with a kiss, she goes to her college running, today is Saturday, she grabbed her things, and was packing, and she was listening to music on your iPod, and finished packing his things, and I go and look at Jessica, Nina sat very still, and Jessica looked at her with confusion and curiosity

-that's all this, you leave here, where and with whom, because you have the happy face- Jessica says confused

-Okay, I'll tell you, I'm outta here forever Jess, do not tell anyone, I'll go with Gabriel forever- Nina tells the truth, sounding tired

-if, as and where you're going, I will not tell anyone, and that's with your college friend, and you go with him, Is he alive?, Nina not do this, they sure leave everything by Gabriel, thinks about you and your life- Jessica responds upset, and she gets upset with her friend

-If true, I'm outta here, everything fails, I do not care about this university, I'm smarter than everyone, I am sure to go and leave it all behind, if he's alive and I'm with him, I love him, and nobody is going to change, period, goodbye my friend, it was nice meeting- Nina responds too angry, she fought with her friend, she went with her things, and went straight to the house of Gabriel

Jessica went looking for Peter in his house, which at that time he was, she knows it, she was crying for fighting with her best friend, she came to the department of Peter, She rang the bell of Peter, he opened and saw Jessica, and let it go, Peter looked at her confused and worried, Jessica sat in a cabinet, and Peter sat in front of her

- Hi Jessica, That's what happens, something bad happened to you, something bad happened to Nina, tell me the truth Jessica- Peter says very concerned

-Gabriel is still alive, and Nina and they will run away together, they love each other, you should stop it and save it from Gabriel, convinces Nina not to go with Gabriel, Nina kidnaps and if necessary, you must keep away from Gabriel- Jessica said with a calm voice and funky, but after his voice change to aggressive and violent

-Seriously, I knew it, he can not die, because they do that, then I accept your proposal Jess, I will do everything necessary to protect her away and that crazy- Peter responds calm and accept that, and said with a serious tone and dry

Nina was walking toward the house of Gabriel, she was very unprepared, and Peter was hooded and had a handkerchief, and put it on a girl in the nose, she tried to fight, but could not she aspire through the nose, and fainting, he took her to his apartment, And he came to the apartment, and Nina put her in the furniture carefully

-Forgive Nina, for your sake, I will not let you touch Sylar, sorry Nina- Peter says very sorry

-Well Peter I will go to college, we see when she wakes up- Jessica says Animated

Gabriel felt bad that Nina did not appear, he thought she left him, she did not attend the calls, he worried too, and went out, he found Nina telephone, and feared she was kidnapped, and found it was Peter and Jessica, Gabriel had a face Annoyed and went looking for Jessica to campus, now wants answers and wants to have Nina with, because they do not want her to be with him, that's bad

-Jessica, tell me where is Nina, but tell me the truth I'll kill you right here, where she is- Gabriel said annoyed and grabbed Jessica's arms violently, she was the face of fear

-Not what you're talking, you sure abandonment, safe do you use it, because I do not think she loves someone like you- Jessica lies to him, and she insults

-Jessica're lying to me, where is she, not speak well of it, it seems that you do not know, she loves me, and tell me the truth or I'll kill you, because I know you lie to me, do not ever lie To Me- Gabriel says furious and violent

-Okay, I'll tell you the truth, me and Peter's withdraw from you, she was kidnapped by the same, it is not for you, it is a lot to you- Jessica says very scared and she fears for her life, and she threw herself to the ground to mourn

Gabriel looked at her with a smile and went looking for Nina, Gabriel was very angry, he loves Nina, will not hurt, Gabriel left the campus in search of Nina, two of them should not do that, Gabriel was aa Peter's house, child awoke in a cabinet at the home of Peter, she is very confunida, her head ached and she was very dizzy, and she saw Peter in a chair, seeing her

-What's going on, I have a headache, you did to me Peter, because I feel this way, and I do at home that Peter- Nina says very sad and crying, she was scared, she hugged herself and rocked

-Nina're in my house, I had to, but it's nothing bad, I hope you'll forgive me, I'm saving your life, you do not know what you want, I'll take you to your father's house, must go, I have to you get away from that Sylar, you're safe- Peter Says Angry

-I know that, ah seriously, what's going on Peter, you're scaring me, of course I know what I want, because I have to go back, I do not want, I like to be in New York, who gave you the right to you to choose what you want, you are not my father, I was always, Sylar protect me, not hurt me, I love him- Nina Tells To Peter Angry

-Nina did not know what you say, Jessica asked me to, but will not let you leave with Sylar, he does not know that you're here, you do not know what love is, you're small, you're 19 years old, Gabriel is 34 years old-Peter Says Hurt

-if I say, I can make my own decisions, nobody controls me, I know, it is a ruin lives, just because she wants to go out with another, because I do not want another, I want to Gabriel, and I do not care how old you are, I love him, and if it is love, age is nothing- Nina says crying, she tries to escape but Peter stops

-Hi Peter, leaving Nina, she's my girl- Gabriel appears and smiles at Peter, and said with an annoyed tone

-Sylar, then I will turn away from you, it is not for you, is a lot to you, it is better than Claire- Peter says scared, and then gets upset and grabs Nina's arm


	10. At last with his love

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little

* * *

Nina achieving separation from Peter, and she went to hug Sylar, she buried her face in Sylar's chest, and she cried, Sylar gave him a look of hatred and anger towards Peter, Sylar is now very annoying, Nina was still hugging Sylar, Nina was separated from Sylar, and Peter was to attack, but Nina stops him and grabs his arm gently

-Sylar do not touch, do not hurt him, not kill him, please calm down love, you must not, leave him alone, and let's get the two of us- Nina Sylar stops, she looks into his eyes, uses his power to calm

-I will not do darling, grab your stuff and go forever from here, let's go- Sylar tells Nina, he is convinced

They were two lovers, Nina grabbed her things and left with Sylar, Sylar smiled very happy, but not let them be happy, Peter and Jessica pursued to find answers,They round up Sylar and Nina, and Nina looked very confudida, his own friend, she did not understand anything, everything now is very difficult

-Jessica happens to you, Sylar also save your life, you did for me, I want to stay with Sylar, I love him, and you do not seem to understand, and do not know you, and not who you are now- Nina says very confused, in a tone of anger in his voice, now she is desperate to Jessica, she no longer supports her friend

-I know he saved my life, but it is a murderer anyway, we want to protect you, but yours is just a fad- Jessica cried, she spoke very sadly, she does not understand anything, Jessica tries to convince her away from Sylar

-okay, but do not kill me, no one can kill me, and you do not know, not a whim, I fell in love, and I will not tell you what he and I have shared and made- Nina said dryly, and she will get upset and cry

-Jessica can not do anything, she loves him, let them live in peace, have made sure that, leave her alone, she's not your sister and not your daughter, and her family is not yours, do not mess, sorry Sylar, Sorry Nina, I will be able to forgive- Peter said with a half smile, and cry all, she heard everything, but does not seem to hear him, he grabbed her like crazy

-I forgive Peter and she also forgives you, so truce- Sylar says and smiles kindly

-That good, good truce will- Peter says gently and shakes hands with Sylar amicably and as partners

But Jessica hit for Peter, the fell unconscious on the floor, beating Jessica Nina falls unconscious on the floor, she had a knife and was going to address Sylar, she's going to kill Sylar dodged Jessica, but Jessica was still tryin, Sylar she lie, and would stab him in the stomach, she did, and pulled a knife and regenerated, he got up and hit Jessica telekinetically, she fell into the cabinet, she glared

-Let alone Nina, and she decided she was going with me, I'll take her with me, she loves me, I can not die, and less for a simple human like you, you have a mental illness, you're crazy, the crazy kill, but I'm not as crazy as your Jessica, I'm crazy- Sylar said quietly, He insult to her

-Never, she's like a sister to me, lets stop saying that, it will come out with the guy I like, she does not know what he wants, is a small, and she is so deluded and she is a virgin, and you want to drag you- Jessica explode and scream like crazy, will put his hands on his head, and screamed with terror

-Jessica shut up, and not stand you, seriously, Nina told me, but you can not choose who she should go, she goes out with who he wants to her, and she chose me, she is more mature, not delusional, and she is not a virgin, she knows what she wants- Sylar said annoying

-as it is no longer a virgin, you and her, you took advantage of Nina, you're a pig and perverted, you make me sick- Jessica says, confused, and she spat in the face, as they talked, she insult to him

-If she and I did, but I did not take advantage of it, I would never do that to her, she was the one who asked, not me, I love her a lot, and you do not know anything, really now- He says very upset and said subdued tone

He grabbed Jessica's neck, and strangled, she died and left her lying on the floor, under Nina carefully, and took her in his arms, he climbed into the truck and began to carefully Nina the backseat, he looked at her with love, He pulled the car, and went with Nina unconscious, would not hurt her, Peter woke up, and saw Jessica dead, Peter shot Jessica's dead body in a dumpster, hiding what had happened, Nina opened her eyes

* * *

-you're awake dear- Sylar replied her happy

-If Love, and Gabriel here we go, and where to go- Nina answered yes to Sylar, and ask some questions

-wherever baby, just you and me, and be happy- Sylar replied, and stop the car, and made a face that Nina was put beside him, she stood next to him, she looked at him with love

He returned to drive the car, and went in the direction of New Jersey, and will have a life together, Nina was very happy to be with him, just the two for a while, he wants to marry her, and raise a family together, Nina put her head in the window and closed her eyes, she smiled, she was very happy and she never felt such happiness with someone, only to Sylar

-Nina, I have a question, please answer- Sylar says happy tone

-If Gabriel, tell me please- Nina opened her eyes and she asked curious

-You want to marry me- Gabriel tells Nina, was a serious question

-If I want to marry you, and when we got married- Nina says very happy and excited

-Great, today in Las Vegas, how about Love- Gabriel said the mood

-Let's get married Well, I want to be yours forever- Nina agreed, and she said very excited

-Yes, I want to be your husband, and I'm yours forever Nina- Gabriel says it to her ear, she was more excited, but good

* * *

**The next chapter is the wedding, wait for the next chapter, coming soon**


	11. Wedding in Las Vegas

Nina Landers is a girl of about 18 years, a student at New York University, is a girl with telepathic powers, telekinesis, and the power of spontaneous regeneration, it is very humiliated at school, and has a shield that argues, is a man who protects, but killing them if they do not follow what he says

This is very strange, Nina covered her mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, saw Anna dead, was all bloody and mutilated, killed someone, and Nina wants to know who killed her, sobbing a little


End file.
